


The Man in Red

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [2]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, VIKINGS AU, Vikings, king Harald - Freeform, king harald x oc, ragnars daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Summary: Rieka didn’t stay anywhere for too long, she had the soul of a wanderer. Aside from her family, and sentimental emotions, nothing much kept her tied to Kattegat. But, everything when the charming and handsome King Harald Finehair arrived on their shores.
Series: Vikings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 3





	The Man in Red

Rieka remembered everything. She remembered the first day she saw him on that overcast morning in Kattegat. For the last two months she was off on another one of her adventures, finally returning home to find the town full of warriors and shield maidens she had never seen before. Something was a brew, she knew at that moment the feeling in her gut was to be listened to.

Quickly after her arrival, she took her horse Onyx to the stable then made her way to the Great Hall. After so long away, Reika wished to see her father and half-brothers. She missed them, she missed the old Kattegat, she missed the old Ragnar. Her father was a different man now, all his losses, pain, and struggle finally caught up with him. 

All of this was on her mind as she stood steps away from the Hall. As she was about to enter something stopped her cold. Something powerful beckoned her toward the docks. It was as if a force overtook her, placing a spell on her she could not ignore. It was unlike anything she had felt before, it was both magnetic and overpowering. So Rieka did the only thing she could do, she followed the call. 

After saying hello to familiar faces and making a few brief stops, she reached the tables just before the docks. Coming to a halt she placed her hand on her hips, taking in the unfamiliar faces. Where were they from? Who were they? She thought to herself as her eyes took in the scene before her. 

Then she saw him, the force she felt back at the Great Hall led her here. The energy was radiating from one man alone, one man in a sea of many. The town was alive with the market, conversation, laughter, eating and drinking. Yet it all became quiet as her eyes focused on the man in red.

His long brown hair rested on his shoulder and against his back like a fine fabric. He was facing away from her as he raised a large hand and wrapped it around a fist full of hair. With one motion he tugged and stroked the hair down to the end smoothing out the waves. A single braid in the back of his head, the sides shaved down.

Reika was so hypnotized by this simple movement, she only noticed the extent of his facial tattoos after. She could feel her lips part and a small gasp leave them as she took him in. Although he was facing away from her his profile was enough to capture her attention fully. 

Completely in awe of this strange man, she didn’t realize just how long she was staring. It wasn’t until he looked back, catching her dark brown eyes with his deep blue eyes, that she was fully aware of just how much time had passed. All of Kattegat had disappeared in that moment, it was only her and the man in red.


End file.
